


Far Stretch

by cadkitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Dreams, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finds himself aching after Thor and, as it turns out, Laura knows more than she's been letting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help myself... hilariously I wrote this before all those gifs from that trailer surfaced lol. It was just off being betaed.  
>  _Beta: sakura_ame  
>  Song[s]: Oblivion Soundtrack_

_Calloused fingers over his throat... the hot sting of breath harsh against his ear. His own moans into the night air as he's claimed in a way that he never could have imagined being claimed before. The warmth of the other's cock penetrating deep inside of him and the sting of being stretched so far by the other's Godly cock. His fingers grasp enormous biceps and he strains toward the other, his own length trembling with how hard he is, balls drawn up tight and those horrible little sounds coming from his throat on every single thrust._

With a soft gasp, Clint came into consciousness, immediately scrambling to shove the covers off of him. "Shit," the word was quiet, just a tiny sound in the otherwise still night. He lifted one hand and pushed it through his damp hair, a fine mist of sweat spraying up as the strands slicked back to their original place between his fingers. His mind reeled as he pulled himself upright and turned himself so that his feet were against the floor. His cock was still hard as a rock and there was no way he was going to end up sleeping this one off.

His wife's hand came to lightly run down his arm, a soft sigh leaving her lips. "You can do it here, you know," she murmured quietly.

He paused for a moment, frowning into the darkness before he shook his head. "I'm not comfortable doing it around Nathaniel."

"He's too small to remember or care, you know that, right?"

"I'm well aware... and it's not his remembering I'm worried about. I just can't bring myself to do it," he whispered back in the darkness. "Doesn't feel right and it messes with my head."

"Having sex with me while he was still in me didn't?" She laughed quietly, obviously hell-bent on teasing him about his apparent issue.

"Sometimes, we push past what bothers us... sometimes, we don't." With that, Clint pushed himself to his feet, stumbling toward the bathroom in the darkness of their room. As much as he loved having the new light-blocking curtains, it was as much a curse as it was a blessing. He could hear her roll over and laugh softly to herself and then all was quiet.

He slipped off down the hallway, not going to their master bathroom. It was a habit he'd picked up... one he maybe should have broken, but he didn't like being overheard pleasuring himself unless that was the full aim of what he was doing.

Once inside the bathroom, he closed the door and turned on the tiny light over the tub that didn't cast too much of a harsh light over the whole room. Pushing his sleep-pants out of the way, he reached down and grasped himself, letting out a tiny gasp as he came into contact with his own hard flesh. Sensation swam through him and he leaned heavily on his other arm for support, hunched over the counter as he started to move his hand. The familiar sound of rigid flesh against his palm filled the room and he found himself cursing the fact that he'd let Tony put those implants in instead of hearing aids. Now he had to listen to all the things he'd never cared about before, all the things that could have been lost to him if he simply turned the volume down on his hearing aids. 

Shivering a little, he closed his eyes and forced himself to believe he wasn't listening to his own hand over his cock, but rather to the sound of Thor's length being buried into his ass time and again. Instantly, his arousal soared and he began to move his hand faster, harsh, panting breaths filling the room as he beat himself off in the manner of a truly desperate man. His mind swam with the visions of what Thor would look like in the mirror behind him and how he'd look above him. His mouth opened as he thought of how he'd take his cock just before he was about to cum and how the Asgardian would taste. 

A shudder ripped through him and he stroked faster, his balls tightening right up against his body in preparation for his release. He let out a choked sound and then the faintest whisper of Thor's name as he began to spurt, the sound of his cum hitting the cabinet surprisingly loud. His orgasm was nothing short of explosive and he was left slumped over the counter, panting as he caressed his slowly softening cock, a look of utter shock on his face.

He let the seconds tick by until he finally pulled himself upright and forced his mind to focus. Grabbing some wet wipes from the counter, he mopped up the mess he'd made of the cabinets, grateful they'd decided against white in this bathroom on the remodel. Tossing them, he used one on himself and then washed his hands. He flicked off the light and trudged back to the bedroom, feeling significantly blinder than he had on the route there, bumping into the door frame on his way and issuing a muffled grunt.

Once back in bed, he shifted uncomfortably, finding his place in the bed to be cold from the cooled sweat he'd left behind. And he didn't feel right stealing warmth from Laura for the time being, still a bit rattled that these dreams kept coming... the third one since he'd been home already. Huddling up under the covers, he closed his eyes and forced himself to think only of sleep, shoving down all the other thoughts as they bubbled up until there was nothing left but the drifting haze of nothing... and then blessed sleep.

\----

Clint pushed his mostly devoured plate of eggs and sausage back from him, only the crust of a piece of toast and some yolk from his over easy egg remaining on the plate. He picked up the paper and hurriedly flipped through it, just making sure there wasn't anything overly obvious about himself or his co-workers in there. Tossing the paper back down, he looked up to find Laura carefully placing the last dish into the drain board. 

She held out her hand, as if she knew he was watching her without even turning around and he chuckled, picking up the plate and his glass and heading over to place one item in her hand. He scraped off the leftovers into the trash and put the plate into her sink full of water and then leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest and watching her quietly as she scrubbed the glass and then put it aside, picking up his fork to do the same with it.

"Why do you wash them by hand? We have that dishwasher I put in nearly a year ago."

"Because I find it therapeutic... why do you keep ripping our house apart and putting it back together?"

He chuckled and then murmured, "Because it soothes my nerves." He shrugged. "And gives me something to do."

They were quiet for a few moments as she placed the fork in the drain board and then picked up his plate, starting to scrub at that as well. Outside, Clint could hear their older two kids rushing around, playing in the yard, giving an occasional squeal over something. 

"Did you know Thor and Jane have an open relationship?"

Startled, Clint jerked his gaze toward Laura, his forehead creasing as he stared at her in utter confusion. "What?"

"Yeah, I guess it's something about how the cultures differ between here... and there." Laura turned on the faucet to rinse the plate again, then went back to scrubbing at a particularly stubborn part of the plate. "So they agreed since they're away from one another a lot, too, that they could have a relationship like that I guess."

Clint was silent for a moment and then murmured, "Interesting," before shaking his head. "None of my business, but interesting."

Laura turned toward him a little, smirking as she rinsed the plate again without even so much as looking down at it. "Oh, I'd say it's at least a little bit your business."

Fear lanced through Clint's body and he stared at her for a few seconds too long before he managed to force out, "How exactly?"

She finished up with the dish and turned off the water, grabbing the towel and drying her hands as she turned to face him, watching his face as she spoke. "You've been saying his name in your sleep. Right before you wake up and have to go take care of some business in the restroom." She gave him a gentle smile. "I'm not stupid, Barton. You've had a bit of a thing for him ever since you came back this time and while I have no idea what caused it, I'm also not opposed to it. I mean... he's attractive; that I can't deny."

Clint watched her, his eyes wary and his entire demeanor on guard as she moved away from the counter and over to put the makings of breakfast back into the fridge. He couldn't bring himself to say anything just yet, still too shocked that he'd been giving himself away this whole time.

"I'm not angry, please don't think that. I only bring it up because... well... Jane told me about it and-"

"You guys have seen one another?" He asked, unable to stop the question from tumbling from his mouth.

"No. But we've talked on the phone. I guess Thor thought maybe it'd do her some good to talk to someone else now that he knew about me... and well, we've been talking about every other day lately."

"Oh." Not the brightest answer, but not one that hid anything either. "I ah... well... good." Or at least he hoped it was.

"Anyway, my point is this." She turned to face him and looked him dead in the eyes. "I want you to know that I give you my blessing to be with Thor if the occasion ever happened to arise. My only rule is that I know it happened. It can be after the fact, that's fine, but I want to know."

"Wha-" Clint choked on the word and then shook his head, frantically, "No, oh god, please don't think I'd ever cheat on you. Laura, it's not like that! I don't... we haven't... I wouldn't, oh fuck."

Her hand came to rest on his arm and he shut up the moment she came into contact with his flesh. "I know. I wasn't implying any such thing." She smiled and gently touched his cheek. "But if you ever got the chance... I mean, I know you're bisexual, I've known that since I met you. And if you wante-"

"Just because I am, doesn't mean I have to be with a man... that's not how it works," Clint offered, his voice quiet, if not a little pained.

"I know." She grasped his chin lightly and forced him to look her dead in the eyes. "I'm not saying you'd ever cheat or that you need to be with a man in any way. I'm not even telling you to go do this. I'm just letting you know that I think Thor's a good guy... and if you would like to try an Asgardian on for size, well... you have my blessing, my permission, and my utter _pleasure_ that it'd be him to touch you before I did again."

Clint looked less panicked, but he still huffed out a breath. "I don't need to be with anyone else, Laura..."

"You know as well as I do that I'm not going to want sex for at least the next month. Having a kid is a bit rough on some things and healing is... slower than I'd like." She studied him for a moment and then shrugged. "If you want to whet your appetite for a man while I'm on sexual break, then please do. I'm one hundred percent okay with this, I promise."

Closing his mouth, Clint said nothing at all this time, just watching her quietly and nodding when she breathed out, "Okay?" 

Today... was going to be a long day.

\----

Sawdust rained down around Clint's feet as he cut his way through yet another board. A small, contented smile graced his lips and though his brow was knitted, it was only in concentration. He worked the blade back and forth until he made the final cut and came out the other side. Placing the saw aside, he picked up the electric sander and smoothed down the sides he'd just cut one at a time. 

"I should really ask Thor about that..." he murmured to himself, not even fully aware that he was talking to himself out loud. He carefully worked the edges of the board until they were rounded and smoothed out, exactly what he needed for his current project. No sharp edges here. Pulling the sander up and over the top of the board, he began to buff it out one last time, enjoying how it glided over the already rounded curves of the wooden plank. 

He'd just cut the power when a rainbow of light shot down to earth what had to be at least a hundred miles out. He barely caught it and wouldn't have at all, except that he'd been looking in that direction at the time. 

Instant recognition flooded him and then, right behind it, he realized that he'd spoken Thor's name aloud and that, obviously, the other had come because of it. He cursed under his breath and placed the sander down, stepping further out into the yard, away from the house to allow the other somewhere to land that wasn't going to cause any potential damage to his project. Not that he thought Thor was clumsy... not at all. But one could never account for all the factors in the world and he found it easier to do this than suffer because he didn't have the foresight to move.

A few moments passed and then Thor was standing in front of him, stoic as ever, and Clint instantly felt the twang of desire shoot through him, anxiety hot on its heels as he stared at the other. 

"You called for me?"

Clint opened his mouth, intending to say something smart... or anything at all, but he was saved by his oldest bolting past them, screaming bloody murder, followed by his little girl, who darted around them, yelling, "Hi, Thor!" and then rushing off into the house.

"Kids," Clint murmured, trying to shake off the trembling that had come to his fingers in the short span of time since Thor had arrived in front of him. 

"Yes, children," Thor agreed, his gaze focusing back on Clint. "What was it that you called to me about?"

Another hot pang of fear and Clint wished like hell he hadn't walked away from his project now. He could be busying himself to stop the shaking of his hands and the way he seemed to have no idea what to do with himself right then. "Ah... Laura... she said something that I wanted to ask you about. She's been talking with Jane and, uh-" he was cut off as the kids burst back out of the house and came rushing back toward them. "We'll talk about it later," he mumbled, leaning down to scoop up his little girl and hold her far off the ground for a few seconds before putting her back down. 

"Ah, yes, Jane said she'd spoken to her about that." Thor caught Clint's eye and smiled. "And you have questions?"

Clint searched to find a way to talk about this with the kids around without giving anything away that would cause too many questions that he didn't want to answer right then. "So... you two really are... open, then?"

"We found it the best solution, yes." Thor walked along with Clint toward the house, even opening the door once they arrived on the porch so everyone could enter. 

"That's... good." Clint placed his kid down and headed toward the sun room he'd been building, catching a glimpse as Thor left the hammer sitting on the table by the door. They entered the room and Clint closed the door, heading to the pair of chairs that were still technically outside since the whole project wasn't finished. He settled down in one and Thor sat in the other, their knees nearly touching with how the chairs had been set up, something Clint had forgotten to anticipate. He found his heart thudding in his chest as he stared at Thor's knee, less than an inch from his own.

This was stupid... really stupid. He didn't even know if Thor would be interested. And he'd thrown up such a defense to Laura... no, he couldn't do this. It'd be like cheating... or at least awkward, even if he came out the other side not feeling that way about the whole ordeal.

Thor was silent for a good long while before he spoke again. "If you're going to ask something, now would be a good time."

Clint choked out a laugh and then leaned back in his chair, shaking his head a little. "Why do I feel like you already knew why you were here?"

"You've called my name many times over the past few weeks and I have been told of each instance," Thor replied, his voice very matter-of-fact. He held no judgment or malice in his words, only truth.

"You... I... oh..." Clint sat in silence for a moment before he lifted one hand to drag it over his face. Dropping the hand down into his lap, he let out a humorless laugh. "Well, I've backed myself into a corner unintentionally, haven't I?"

"I do not-"

Holding up his hand, Clint sighed. "By which, I mean... I never intended for you to know any of those things. But I forgot that you would have someone listening, so that if we ever needed you... we could call at a moment's notice. I fucked up."

Thor leaned back, his body shifting and his leg suddenly pushing against Clint's own, causing the archer's breath to catch. He narrowly stopped himself from pulling away, staring at Thor's knee as his heart attempted to vacate via his throat. This was stupid... really stupid.

As if reading his mind, Thor spoke up, "I believe Cap would say you were behaving like a school boy." Thor pressed his leg more intently against Clint's own. "Just ask your question, even if you are uncertain about it."

"Have you ever been with a man?" It just spilled out, abrupt and blunt and not at all like anything Clint had wanted to say.

"Many a time. You realize I am far older than you in your years, yes?"

Clint nodded and then screwed up his nose a little before easing himself down in his chair, his leg sliding further along Thor's own. "I'm interested, but I don't know that I can..."

Thor moved then, standing up and leaning down over Clint's chair. Once he had his attention, his face turned up toward him, Thor firmly grasped his chin and then pressed his lips hard against Clint's own. The kiss became passionate in an instant, the pair of them allowing hunger to bubble up and overcome whatever else it could have been. Clint found himself grasping the front of Thor's breastplate and he could feel the harsh pull of a masculine hand at the nape of his neck, grasping at the short hairs there. Arousal was swift and achingly poignant, leaving him breathless when Thor pulled away. The taste of the other's mouth upon his tongue, the scent of what could only be described as testosterone and something that couldn't be found here on Earth, and then Thor was walking away from him. 

"Think about it. When you call next, I will be ready." He stepped through the door and by the time Clint climbed to his feet, he could already hear the sound of Mjölnir swinging through the air. With a sigh, he sat back down and stared out into the night, lips pursed and his eyes distant as he sank deep into thought. Decisions were to be made and he was running short on time to answer them.

\----

Some part of him still couldn't believe he was actually about to go through with this. He'd spoken with Laura twice since Thor had left him with the taste of his lips upon his own that night. And each time, he'd come to the same conclusion: he couldn't shake the desire he felt for the other man. It riled him up just to think about any aspect of what could happen with Thor to the point that he was making more frequent stops in their upstairs bathroom than he wanted to. 

It was as if Thor's kiss had awakened a long-dead portion of his desires and they would not be put back to rest so easily as to utilize his imagination and his hand. Especially since he'd been given explicit permission. It was that, in truth, that spurred his mind forward. The words that repeatedly let him know he could make the choice to sleep with Thor and he was _welcome_ to do it. It wasn't cheating... it wasn't wrong. No... it was _allowed_.

He stepped out of the cab he'd taken from where he'd just visited their new headquarters - a stop to check on Natasha - and out into the bustling city. He made his way toward the safe house he knew about in the area, taking care to ensure he wasn't being followed along the way. Once there, he unearthed the key from under the small plant by the door, having to actually pull it out by its roots to get the key. Dusting it off, he pushed it into the lock and turned it, stepping inside and closing the door behind himself. 

Grasping the pistol he'd taken from Natasha when she offered, he searched - room by room - to ensure no one else was there before he settled himself on the stool by the kitchen island, placing the key down and then dumping the contents of his grocery bag out. Condoms, lubricant, two wide-mouth cans of beer, a package of bratwursts and some buns along with three packets of each condiment one could want to go on the sausages. He shoved the items apart from one another by use and then murmured, "If you're listening, Thor... I'm ready. And please be discrete, this is a place we use for holing up those in need of a hideaway."

He cracked open the beer and took a long swig of it, settling in to wait however long it took. If he didn't show, he'd cut his losses and make like he'd never asked... and more beer and food for him, in that case. And if he did show, well... they'd see where that led, wouldn't they?

Nearly an hour passed before there was a knock at the door. Clint rose from his seat at the bar, going to the door and looking out, the pistol in hand as he stood to the side of the door and looked out the peephole. Thor stood on the other side and he breathed a sigh of relief, unlatching the door and letting him in. He locked up behind the other and checked back through the peephole to make sure he hadn't been followed. "Took you long enough," he teased.

"You asked for discretion. I landed outside of the city and traveled on foot."

Clint turned to look him over, only now seeing he was in a grey hoodie, a pale blue t-shirt peeking out from under where he'd not zipped all the way up. His pants were still tight on his body and Clint found himself smirking a little about it as he gestured. "Have you eaten anything?"

Thor was silent for a moment. His hand came to rest on Clint's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Is that what you wish to be doing right this moment? Eating?"

Before he could second guess himself, Clint breathed out, "Your ass, maybe," lifting his chin a bit defiantly as he turned to look at the Asgardian directly. He could see the pieces falling into place in Thor's mind as he watched him, seeing the exact second that he figured out exactly what it meant to eat someone else's ass. A grin spread across Thor's face and he clapped Clint on the back. "If that is what you would like, then it is what you shall get."

Clint made a beeline for the island, picking up the box of condoms and opening it, pulling out a strand and then ripping off two. Grabbing the lube as well, he took a moment to realize he was still, in no way, prepared for what was about to happen. He wanted it something awful, but he was still somewhat on edge with going through with it.

Thor decided everything for him in an instant, walking off down the hallway with a flippant comment of, "Too slow, Barton. My decision now," and Clint took off after him. He found him in the master bathroom - an odd choice if one asked him - his hoodie discarded by the sink and his ass right on display in those tight pants as he leaned over the huge, round, tub. He listened as Thor turned on the faucets, the sound of water filling the tub greeting his ears. 

Once he straightened up, Thor looked back at Clint, just studying him for a few before pulling the tight t-shirt over his head and letting it join his hoodie. "I have found that water makes it easier."

Bewildered, Clint just blinked at Thor. "Makes what easier, exactly?"

Thor stepped up to Clint, taking the items he'd been holding and putting them on the ledge of the tub before reaching for the archer's shirt and starting to unbutton it. "Taking my girth," he responded, as though this were a simple and obvious answer. 

Clint's breath hitched and he finally gave in to everything in the exact moment that the back of Thor's hand ghosted over the front of his jeans. His hands found the God's biceps at the same instant his mouth crashed into Thor's. Within seconds they went from achingly calm to the direct opposite. Hands were everywhere, their bodies crushed against one another as they struggled out of the remnants of their clothing. By the time they got back to the tub, Clint was achingly hard, his cock saying everything his words couldn't have about the situation as it pressed firmly against Thor's hip. 

Lifting him up, Thor eased Clint into the tub, following a moment later, their hands fumbling for the water to turn it off before it overflowed the rim. As Thor tugged him onto his lap, Clint found that he wasn't at all surprised this was how things were going the first time around. He should have known he wouldn't have the control that this powerful being had... should have realized he was no match for someone so filled with knowledge and so comfortable in his own skin. Straddling Thor's lap, he finally let his hands stray down over the chiseled chest and lower... lower... until he found the thatch of golden curls and then the length of Thor's arousal. He let out a moan as he parted from their harsh kiss, looking down between them as he curled his fingers around the other's rather large girth. 

He stroked Thor eagerly, watching as he moved his hand over him, amazement at the differences in human and Asgardian bodies humming through him the entire time. Once he wrenched a groan of pleasure free of Thor's throat, he let go of him and moved further into his lap, pressing forward until his own cock was pressed against Thor's own. His body was quick to respond to the pleasure he'd not felt in so many years, and he was nearly instantly rutting himself against Thor's cock, his arms coming to wrap around the other's shoulders. 

Thor's hands slid down and around to Clint's ass, grasping his cheeks and starting to massage them. He slowly parted them and kneaded the flesh, waiting on him get his fill of what he was currently doing as he licked and sucked a path up Clint's neck to a spot just behind his ear that had him panting roughly. "It is time now," he breathed against Clint's ear, lifting him off of his lap and placing him to stand in the center of the tub. Turning him around, he stood behind him and urged Clint forward until he was holding onto the rail on the wall. He spread his ass cheeks and leaned down, pressing his face between the two globes and starting to roughly eat him out. 

Clint gasped and clung to the bar in front of him, losing all shame over the fact that he was melting like butter in Thor's hands. Shame be damned when things felt this good. He pressed back toward the God's tongue, daring to actually fuck himself back as Thor pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle, his hands squeezing Clint's cheeks good and hard. 

Thor let up, grabbing the lubricant bottle and pouring it over his fingers and then over his cock. He was more than familiar with it, Jane having introduced him to it after their first romp in the hay, explaining the differences between human bodies and what Asgardian bodies were apparently able to take to him. 

He pressed two digits against Clint's hole, watching as his body took them eagerly, Clint fucking himself back on his fingertips. He set the bottle aside and lightly stroked over the small of his lover's back. "Keep going." 

Clint eagerly continued to fuck his fingers, ramming himself back on them with increasing need. Every time he slid down on the digits, his body wanted more until he was panting with the effort and nearly trembling with the desire for something larger.

Thor's strong hand eventually stopped him, his fingers easing free of his body. Holding him still, he aligned himself behind him and slid against him, his chest dragging over Clint's still damp back until he was pressed tight against his ass, cock between the archer's cheeks. He moved a few times like that, letting Clint get used to the idea of his cock before he grasped his cheeks and pulled them apart, easing back until the head of his prick was pressed to Clint's tight entrance. He began to push, Clint's body doing its eager best to accept him, though the rough moan that was pulled from the other's through let him know it was definitely stretching him to his limits. 

Patience became the name of the game for the next few minutes, Thor easing himself in inch by aching inch, pulling back when Clint made any sort of pained sound and then pushing forward when the archer nearly begged him for more of it. 

At long last, he pressed his pelvis tight against Hawkeye's ass, his cock buried between those delicious cheeks, and he let out a moan of his own. This was why he'd always enjoyed being with men. They could take the full extent of his cock, whereas a woman - even an Asgardian woman - had trouble letting him press this tight against them. His hands slid over the other's hips and then grasped harshly. "Tell me what I want to hear."

Clint moaned at the somewhat commanding words, envious of the control they held while he was nearly falling to pieces beneath the other's body already. Thor was single handedly holding him up at this point, his own shaking limbs of no use, and he shuddered hard. "Give it to me... hard."

Immediately, Thor started moving, the water sloshing in the tub as he pushed Clint closer to the wall and began to thrust quickly. His thrusts were powerful, but not overly so at first, letting the other get used to such girth moving within his body repeatedly. When Clint finally started to cry out on every single thrust, Thor started to put more power into it. One arm supported the other and the other held against his throat, just holding there lightly as Clint bore down into the touch until he was shaking like a leaf beneath him.

Clinging to the handle, Clint just let himself be used by the Asgardian behind him. This time around, he wanted nothing more than to be completely fucked into oblivion. Next time he'd let things be on his terms, but this time... it was about losing control, about being claimed and stretched nearly beyond his own limits. 

When he started to cum, it wasn't with any preamble at all. There was no warning, no comprehension it was happening. Just the sudden explosion of warmth in his belly and then tingling pleasure radiating throughout his entire body. His nipples hardened to their fullest and his cock strained harshly out from his body before he started to unload spurt after spurt into the tub as he choked out Thor's name.

Thor wasn't far behind him, the feeling of such harsh clenching around his cock tugging him closer by the second. A good minute more of unbridled pounding and then he was joining Clint on the other side of orgasm, plunging in hard and quick as he lost it. He pulled out for the last few seconds, letting his cum land all over the archer's asshole.

Shoving Clint against the wall, he leaned down and held his cheeks open, licking eagerly at his own cum, lapping it all back up, even what Clint pushed back out as he shuddered involuntarily. 

The moment he was done, Thor took his stance behind him and eased his still-hard cock back into Clint's body, just holding him there as he flexed within him. Groaning, he shifted them, sitting back down on the seat the tub provided and urging Clint back against him. "Your turn."

Clint closed his eyes, just resting there, trying to catch his breath and regain his ability to even move his own limbs. Letting out a chuckle, he murmured, "Not everyone's a fucking God, you know. Give the mortal man a moment."

A deep rumble of a laugh was Thor's reply, his arms holding onto Clint firmly as they simply rested against one another. "How about a few hours then?" Thor's hand ghosted lightly over his belly and Clint couldn't hold back the easy sigh that left his lips as he melted back against Thor even more fully. Every fear he'd had about the whole thing to start with ebbed away, leaving behind only the sated feeling of having been claimed so harshly and the decidedly nice feeling of being filled while they were doing nothing more than soaking in the tub.

"Yeah... sounds about right." He slowly extracted himself from Thor's arms and off of his cock, pulling the plug on the tub and stepping into the shower area to do a quick rinse with a bit of soap, Thor doing the same just after he stepped out of the tiny area. "Come take a nap." He left it at that, padding out of the room and down the hallway. Collapsing onto the bed, he dragged his nude body under the covers and curled up on his stomach, closing his eyes and letting exhaustion settle over him.


End file.
